


"Pasasfi"

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	"Pasasfi"

"Pick a star, and sail for it," she told us. A white one twinkled in the far, far, distance. Without so much as a whisper, the ship took to the endless skies. We each has a job, and did them with care. 6 Navigators, more than enough to cover the 4 dimensions of travel, we took no risks that day. Scarcely a month later, we heard the first whisper. It was music, bent and blemished by time and interference, but music all the same. We were a day from the outermost planet, and had already drafted some letters. Politeness, Admiration, Clarity, Simplicity, and Truth. Each tailored to what the green dot on the screens could hold. Tourists, Foreigners, Trickster Spirits, Ancestors, Animals, Machines. This mission depended on us as much as they. This was our test to take, and theirs to grade.


End file.
